


Pre-Madonna Girl

by cozyquartz



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, The Adventure Zone AU, idk how i feel about this tbh, strays from canon, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyquartz/pseuds/cozyquartz
Summary: Lord Artemis Sterling had a sister. And that sister is an angsty bitch.--A non-canon piece about a wizard who loses her magic in Wonderland. Angst and adventure follows--tbh im not good at writing fanfics that arent slowburn romance but im in love with this character idea and want her to have an existence outside of my own head.





	Pre-Madonna Girl

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me while i do my best to write my first non-au fanfic yikes

Chapter One: Lady with an Attitude  
-

Edward and Lydia looked at her brother expectantly, asserting to the group that it was his time to make a decision. Artemis walked up to the set of buttons arguably too confidently.

“Forsake.” He spoke in the bullshit lordly tone that he had developed recently. Vogue didn’t know when he decided to become such a prick, but god he was such a pain in the ass. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Artemis?” Vogue blurted, disappointed but not surprised.

“And they chose… Trust!” Edward smiled, relishing in the manipulation. 

“Congratulations! Keep it up and you might just survive Wonderland yet!” Lydia cooed. It made Vogue’s stomach turn. 

*

It hurt Vogue to think back on that day. Everyone that enters Wonderland comes out with less of themselves. 

Vogue left Wonderland as what felt like an entirely different person.

She entered as Lady Apollo, younger sister to Lord Artemis Sterling *the most important man in all of Faerun.* Lady Apollo was arguably one of the most promising wizards in living existence back then. Considering her lifespan as a human, she was pretty impressive compared to elves and dwarves and such who had much longer to practice and learn. She specialized in divination, but was beginning to strike an interest into the world of necromancy. Her time in Wonderland put her off from that completely. 

Not that it mattered.

Wonderland is a game of sacrifices. Its whole existence stood to take and to torture. 

Lady Apollo sacrificed lost her magic in Wonderland.

Lady Apollo entered wonderland, but Vogue walked out.

*

Artemis obviously had grown up and was less of a prick when they left Wonderland than he was when they went in, but she was still bitter at the experience and held some level of grudge against him. He was the one who wanted to go to the damn place anyways. 

As was the way Wonderland worked, she had a billboard for herself as well. 

Apollo Sterling- what wonders await you in Wonderland? Enter and you may leave with wisdom and power beyond your wildest dreams!

Fucking ironic, wasn’t it? She had been so greedy with her magic. All she wanted was to be the best of the best. Her billboard was vague as all hell, but it was still enough to convince her it might be worth it. She almost had herself convinced that her only motivation was to protect Artemis’s ridiculously stupid and stubborn ass. Almost.

To make a long story short, Vogue couldn’t stand her brother or her home anymore. Everywhere she turned was a stark reminder of the identity she had clung to for her most formative years. Stacks of books on every school of magic. Wands, back up wands, and backup-backup wands. Posters of iconic wizards that she looked up to more than she looked up to her own father. God, it was her own personal hell. Lydia and Edward would have relished in her current state of existence. 

So she took off.

She became Vogue.

She wasn’t nearly as famous as her brother, but she was obviously well recognized in Neverwinter. So she released her identity and Lady Apollo died. Vogue was born.

Her choice of name was a bite against Edward and Lydia and their ridiculous performative hell. She might be bitter and obsessed, sure. But it felt good to claim the experience as her own- take her own power in ownership. 

In all honesty, she had no fucking clue what she was doing when she left home. She just knew she needed out, and she’d figure out the rest as she went along. 

The first thing she did was find a fantasy costco and swipe some hair dye. It was a hobby she’d picked up when she was probably 13. The stealing- not the hair dying. As a Lady, she got whatever the fuck she wanted, and somehow that made her a bit of a kleptomaniac. Something about the principle of it all. 

She shoved a few bottles of developer and dye into the inner pockets of her deep purple robe. The hood was resting against her back- for now. She strolled through the aisles, running her finger down blankets or clothes as she walked, picking up trinkets and inspecting them for no reason other than she still had no idea what she was going to do next. 

After about 30 minutes of fucking around and trying Garfield’s obscure samples, Vogue left the store, pulling up her hood to hide her face as much as possible, and started walking. She took herself to the nearest pub. She eyed Craig’s List that he had posted most recently. Why anyone met with Craig to have him write about the missed connection they had with someone down the street made no sense to her, but Vogue loved reading through them. This time, however, she didn’t linger very long. She rushed to the bathroom, locking herself in the first private place she could come up with.

She unsheathed the contents of her robe onto the floor and started mixing developer with toner and colors. By the time she was done, the room stank of chemicals and she looked different..enough. 

Half silver (sterling silver, for anyone who appreciates her angsty reference there), and half deep amethyst purple. She pulled her long, slim dagger out from under her robe and sliced through a gathering of her hair until she had long and thick bangs. Looking in the mirror, she looked nothing like the Lady she’d been for 20 years now. She smiled softly.


End file.
